Bad Girl Gone Good
by NarUt0'z Wiif3Y
Summary: Sakura meets sasuke in her school. they fall in love. unfortunately, there are bitchy people that are always looking for trouble. sadly, they find it for them and the new couple. mostly sakusasu. the rest inoshika, naruhina, nejiten.
1. Intro

NarUt0'z WiiF3Y: sigh my second fanfic. i liked how i began these one. i also have so many good ideas for it too. hopefully u all like it and i get 300 reviews for the whole story. some people will be getting more than that in 1 chappy.

Warning!!!: This story is so but sooo OCC, u wont even remember who they are. well im exagerating u will know. wat happens is dat i dun like in character stories. maybe 1 of these days i do an un-OOC story. LOLZ . Sakura thinking is in bold, just to let u guys knoe.

Disclaimer: ok ok we all know dat im not the owner of naruto. obviously i cant even spell a word correcly (lolz i do it on purpose, im lazy hmmn haha) anyways read my babies READ :D

* * *

A pink-haired girl walked out of her school's grounds directly to the parking lot. She walked to her car while going through her keychain. When she was next to her car, she had her eyes on the handle of the door so she didn't notice there was a person in her car. As soon as she sat down, she noticed there was someone next to her. Sakura let out a small shriek before realizing it was her best friend. 

"ino! What the hell are you doing in my car, you scared the shit out of me!!" sakura screamed to her blond, blue-eyed friend, who stayed emotionless in the passenger seat.

"sakura, I have this feeling of going shopping" ino said calmly.

"you what!!!!" sakura yelled then calmed down "I have stuff to do, why don't you go on _your car_?"

"because my mom took my car this morning before I woke up, she left me a note saying that she took my car because her car is out of gasoline"

"she's rich, why can't she just refill the tank?" sakura was still annoyed. Ino shrugged her shoulders.

"well then go with shikamaru" sakura offered.

"sakura, he's a boy. He gets bored when he comes to the mall with me. In order to get him to have fun, I'll have to go with him to electronics and sport sections" she shook her head "and you know..very well that I ain't down for that, so can we go please?" she did the sad doggy face.

"ok, but don't think you have control over me. I'm just doing it because I did my homework in detention" sakura warned while she started her car and left.

* * *

Sakura and Ino are two of the most popular girls in school. They are respected and winked by the boys while walking like models through the stores of the mall. Stylish clothes and seductive attitudes make the girls in sight envy them and boys compliment them. Sakura is the most popular girl in town, probably because of nice yet mean attitude, won fights, and money (totally OCC). Ino is also the most popular girl in school, she reached popularity by herself because of her looks, money and cool attitude. Shikamaru is ino's boyfriend. they've been dating since forever.

* * *

It was 8pm already, sakura had drop off ino at her house and currently sakura was in her own room checking out the clothes she bought.

"ohh I have a top that goes perfectly with these boots" sakura said while picking up high a pair of red designer boots.

"sakura, dinner's ready!" a voice from downstairs called her.

"coming tsunade…she'll freak when she sees the clothes I bought her."

Sakura came downstairs and sat next to her step brother.

"what'z popping naruto?" sakura asked smiled at the blond next to her.

"chilling as always, by the way I gotta congratulate granny tsunade for doing ramen today, my favorite."

"naruto, I don't know why but ...when I sent you grocery shopping, ramen was the only thing you brought!" Tsunade barked.

"right. As I said. my favorite" naruto said.

"_your_ favorite not ours, jesus you're such a goofball" sakura scolded him.

"jesus you heard her, she just called you a goofball" naruto said it while looking up to the ceiling like if he was talking to jesus for real. Sakura was getting annoyed already.

"I'm joking babe so tell me why did you get in detention today?" naruto changed attitude quickly.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders "umm… I yelled to a teacher for accusing me of cheating pssst look who's talking everyone in school knows _she's_ cheating on her boyfriend" sakura admitted.

"remember _you _were the one who spread that gossip" naruto said while pointing his chopsticks at her.

"she's still a bi-atch anyways" sakura repeated naruto's action and slurped the ramen in.

"bi-atch, huh?, she's like you, sakura" sakura recognized her stepdad's voice and looked up with an sarcastic-your-hilarious look.

"just kidding baby" the white long haired man smiled.

"jiraiya honey, how was your day?" tsunade asked while going up to him to kiss him but he overdid it.

"Not in front of the kids, jiraiya" tsunade giggled looking embarrassed at naruto and sakura , who were looking at each other with wide eyes.

"how are my two favorite adopted kids doing?" he asked totally disregarding whatever happened before.

"good" naruto and sakura coincided on their answers and smiled at it.

"great" jiraiya shouted happily.

"great " the others followed. He sat down and everyone started eating.

"weird" naruto whispered in sakura's ear and she nodded.

* * *

NarUt0'z Wiif3Y: well datz first chappy, i hope u like. so yeah before you click the 'next' bottom, you may wanna also click first the 'review' button. u know u wanna click it. IT will make me happy. :D 


	2. So Dreamy!

NarUt0'z Wiif3Y: i hope u all like watz happening so far. im sure u'll like even more.

DisClaiiMer: how many times do i have to say...YES!! I DO OWN IT!! JK Lolz I dont

* * *

The late bell of the Konoha Tech rang and sakura entered her homeroom right before it sounded. 

"You're late sakura" her homeroom teacher, Mr. Iruka said.

Sakura walked to her seat next next to ino "no, I'm not. I got here before the bell"

"go get a late pass" Mr. Iruka ordered her but she refused.

"Mr. Iruka, don't you think it's too early to argue. I'm for sure I got here before the bell. Besides you let people in after the bell had rung and don't say anything, but of course sakura gets everything. I don't want to get detention today so please do me that favor, huh?"

"why should I do that?" he asked.

"because if I go clean this week, my dad's taking me out of the country for two weeks for a special project, and you won't have to see me for two weeks. Now ain't that nice?" sakura ended her question right before the class bell rang. Then they were off to class.

"ohhh, you're wearing your new stuff today" ino asked perkily.

"oh yes I couldn't wait" sakura giggled.

They walked into math class with Mr. Kakashi. Ino and sakura walked toward the seat next to two girls: one with short, black hair and eyes only with the white pupils, hinata, and the other with long brown hair and clear brown eyes, tenten.

"hi guys" pink and blond greeted them with a kiss in the cheek.

"did ino asked you to go to the mall with her yesterday?" sakura asked.

"yeah she did" hinata answered.(hinata does NOT stutters in my fics, its forbidden lolz)

"but we were at the mall the day before yesterday" tenten added.

"suppose so, she dragged you, right?" hinata asked knowing the answer.

"yep, she appeared like a freaking zombie in my car, she scared the crap out of me" the girls laughed "I went to the mall coz I needed something so I took the advantage of the opportunity"

"right" ino said sarcasticly.

The girls smiled and watched their men coming in. except for sakura, hers is on the way. (wink)

Neji is tenten's boyfriend since a month ago. He's hinata's cousin so he has her eyes, but he has longer brown hair and always dresses with something elegant. Then comes sakura's foster brother naruto, he has blond hair, blue eyes and dresses according to his mood. Currently he's feeling sexy, cuz he's looking it. He kisses sakura with a sis-bro kiss but he kisses hinata with another feeling. Obviously they go out.

"where's shikamaru?" ino asked kinda desperate.

"oh god, bring this girl water coz she's thrist!" the girls said in unison. They knew it pisses ino off so they say it a lot.

Shikamaru walked in the classroom and ino flashed a toothy smiled. He hand-shaked all his friends and waved to the girls then walked to ino and started a heated make-out section. Sakura had a disgusted look on her face, they were doing it in her face. **What the hell** sakura thought.

"umm hello we are in school not in your room" ino and shikamaru broke apart "thank you" sakura finished.

"you're just jelous because you have no boyfriend that does that to you" ino teased.

"I don't care, I could do that anytime. Hello im Sakura Haruno, get with the time. Fans everywhere. I could pick one that's sexy and there we go" sakura was talking like a complete playgirl.

"yes. But I bet that no one has given you a kiss that gets inside of you unlike the fake kisses you give your ex-boyfriends" ino finished talking, _lesson learned for __sakura_.

Sakura felt sulted. What ino said was as true as the fact her pink hair is natural. She looked down to think but some girls distracted her.

"you saw the new boy??" girl 1 asked.

"YES!! He's so SEXYY" girl 2 squealed.

"OMG!! I haven't oohhhh" girl 3 grunted.

"he has black short hair, onyx eyes, looks good, hot as hell facial features OMG just sexy" girl 1 explained.

Sakura just watched, ino was behind her talking. Then the 'unknown new sexy guy' came in. sakura turned her careless eyes to the door just to see if it was the teacher but when she saw him her eyes widen. His eyes focused on sakura too then the teacher came in and their eyes left each other. sakura swears she felt an arrow hit her back. But after that sudden little nice feeling, she feft ino pulling her down by her hair to whisper something to her.

"THAT'S HIIMMM!!" ino whispered-yelled. "Huh?" sakura asked.

"my gosh, when he came in, your eyes widen so much. Hello??!!! I bet he's the one. i can feel it!!!!" she held her hands in her heart and sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Ino, do I have to remind you who I am. Im Sakura Haruno. Im not that easy, if he's the one, he has to prove it. Besides what makes you think he likes me."

"NOT EASY!!?!anyways, do I have to remind you who u are. You're Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka's best friend. You're beautiful, nice, strong, and independent. Who cannot like you??" ino said.

Sakura sighed "you and you're thoughtful speeches, by the way what was the 'you're Ino Yamanaka's best friend' for?" she asked.

"umm I dont know" ino looked up and thought for an excuse. "Hey I AM not easy, you thought i was easy?" sakura interrogated her best friend with scary eyes.

"well you said it. you said 'oh hello I'm Sakura Haruno. fans everywhere. i could pick a sexy one and there you go" she mocked. sakura rolled her eyes and both of them paid attention to the teacher.

"good morning, we have a new student. His name is Sasuke Uchiha and I hope he finds good friends in you guys" Mr. Kakashi said with a smile, he was urguing to go read his new icha icha paradise book.

**Sasuke .Good friend. You bet Mr. Kakashi**Sakura thought sighing.

* * *

NarUt0'z Wiif3Y: haha wow u can see that there's gonna be mad people after him..none of them will get him coz sakura will laughs like a maniac yes um right um plz update sad doggy face 


	3. Sakura vs Little Bitch

NarUt0'z Wiif3Y: thanks to AppleLovesApple for reviewing : D

Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto, Naruto owns ME!! lolz

* * *

The Sakura Haruno was for once in her life….Daydreaming. She snaps out when sasuke walks towards the seat next to her but he's stopped by her step brother.

"Yo man, what up!!" naruto pulled out his hand and sasuke took it and did shaked it. All of the other guys did so. He was in the middle of sakura and friend's little group. Neji spoke up.

"I'm Neji, ten ten here is my girlfriend" ten ten smiled, sasuke nodded "the girl over there is my cousin Hinata. She has my eyes."Hinata waved happily then Shikamaru stepped in. "Im Shikamaru, nice to meet you Sasuke, Ino next to me is my girlfriend"

"Hi sasuke, I'm gonna show you to someone-" ino got interrupted by naruto, that had the same idea but wanted to do it himself.

"Im Naruto, whatever you need you know I'm here. Neji's gorgeous cousin hinata happens to be my girlfriend and that beautiful pink cherry blossom over there sitting next to ino is my step sister, Sakura."

Sasuke didn't think twice. He just walked up to sakura and kissed her in the hand. Sakura semi-blushed but quickly shook it away.

"Nice to meet you, sakura" sasuke kissed her so gently and spoke so sensually that if sakura was another girl, she would've passed out.

"Nice to meet you too, sasuke" sakura spoke the same way he did and sasuke just smirked. **He likes me I just know it **sakura thought hopefully.

"I think they're gonna get along pretty well" hinata whispered to naruto and he nodded.

At Lunch

Sasuke had nobody to seat with. He didn't find Naruto and people. Then sakura walked into the lunch and saw sasuke walking toward some slutty girls that were calling him over. She freaked out. Sakura walked down the stairs and down the hall like a maniac. Sasuke was going to sit down when sakura stopped him, trying her best to look calmed and confident. **If the slutty squads get him, he'll get raped.**

"sasuke, why don't you come sit with us, naruto and the others will be coming soon." Sakura said that so sweetly and sasuke just blinked and smiled mouthing an 'ok'.

"NO!" sakura and sasuke winced at the major slut's behavior "he's already sitting HERE!" sakura raised an eyebrow and walked towards her.

"listen well little bitch, get away from sasuke. You don't even get to his ankles, meaning he's too much for you" sakura whispered menacingly.

"and you! Do _you_ get to his ankles or even better the _sole_ of his shoes?" the bitch responded defiantly.

Sasuke stared around confused then he spotted naruto coming with hinata down the stairs.

"Yes, I _do_ think so and you know why. Coz I don't stalk nor annoy people. I also don't disgust people nor over flirt because that just make you look too easy. you deserve a guy like sasuke, so make an effort to think" sakura turned around with a smirk forming in her face. She was about to walk away when she felt herself being pulled by her hair.

"YOU BITCH!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE STUFF TO ME, U GONNA PAY" she slapped sakura couple times but sakura snapped out. She held the hand bringing the next slap and slap back the little bitch instead. Sakura punch her couple of times while the slut punched too. (wow its funny how she doesnt have a name, is just bitch or slut. i dont really think of a name for her, but if one of you could think of one. that'll be highly appreciated. : D)

Sasuke tossed his food somewhere and ran to stop them, then instantly naruto jumped in out of nowhere to help sasuke separate them.

"sakura stop!" as soon as sakura heard naruto's voice she stopped, having to stand two or three punches that the little bitch took advantage of giving her in her face. People were surrounding them already chanting 'fight fight' so it made it hard for teachers to get in but they managed obviously because they are teachers. They stopped the little or big bitch but sakura managed to break loose from naruto and kick the slut on the leg so she would fall. (Sakura's has an attitude, don't forget)

Sakura smirked as she fell back still a bit conscious and sasuke caught her then took her to the nurse along with naruto, ino, and hinata. The little bitch got dismissed because she was delirious.

The nurse

"Oh my god sakura, what happened?" shizune asked. Tsunade's BFF, she worked as the nurse in Konoha Tech. sakura was dizzy and sasuke had her bridal style then he laid her on the nurse's bed.

"How did this happen, heh?" shizune asked motherly "what am I gonna tell tsunade". Everybody shrugged and sakura just laid there with a I'm-looking-cute-so-you-wont-be-mad-when-I-wake-up look.

* * *

NarUt0'z Wiif3Y: i'm so happy. i got my 1st ipod for x-mas!! so i get inspired with the songs dat i got in it. lolz

A Kiss For Everyone.


	4. In the Nurse's Office

NarUt0'z Wiif3Y: cries only 2 reviews...Come on people, i saw the stats BGGG has more hits than just 2 reviews. is not hard to press that purple button and say "i Hate it".."I love it"...or "its ummm ok i guess" or "i dun like it"..anything, i need to know what u guys think...just for god's sake, just do it. it wont hurt. i wont stop my fanfic, it will go on until its end. Anyways special thanks to the two people who reviewed MUAHH AppleLovesApple and Affectionate. Heart u guys :D

Disclaimer: Me no ownie naruto.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes "uuggh what happened, oh wait. I remember … I blacked out after I kicked that girl" shizune was putting alcohol in a cut that she had on her forehead.

"ouch" sakura winced "when did the guys leave?"

"half an hour ago since they came and you woke up half an hour later" shizune said.

"so I've been unconscious for an hour" sakura stated.

Shuzune nodded "you see, you just woke up from a black-out and you think fast. If only you wouldn't waste your time on being a bad girl and turn into a good one, now tell me how all of this happened?"

"Oh well, it all started when I was going to lunch and I saw sasuke going to the slutty squad's table. I went to him before he could settle down and told him to come sit with me and our little gang. He was cool with it but the major slut got pissed. She started yelling 'NO! He's already sitting with US! Blah blah blah" sakura stopped for air then continued "then I told her to back away from sasuke, he's too much for a slut like her and that she' too easy and that makes her disgusting"

"o-kay" shizune's jaw dropped.

"Yeah then I turned around and she pulled me by my hair and started punching me. I took her hand, the one she was gonna slap me with and punch her back couples of times. That's when naruto, sasuke and the teachers came. Then naruto, that idiot, told me to stop. I stupidly stopped and she took advantage of it and punched me in the face. A teacher got her after that, and then I got loose from naruto and kicked her leg. She fell down like a fruit from a tree. Pretty much that's all I remember coz I recall falling back and someone catching me and picking me up, bringing me to you and that's it." Sakura finished.

"The person that carried you here, I've never seen before" shizune stated.

"Then that must have been sasuke, he's new. Tell me something…" sakura's eyes widen and voice deepened. Shizune nodded "yea..."

"Do you think sasuke is cute?" sakura asked smiled.

"The built up black haired guy" sakura nodded "with onyx eyes and sexy voice. Also the one with elegant outfit?" shizune was looking up, thinking of the many good features sasuke had.

"YESSS" sakura shouted happily as she leaned back to the bed.

"you know what I think" shizune's voice turned discriminating. Sakura leaned back up "what" she asked scared.

"He's SEXY!!!" shizune whisper-yelled and sakura started laughing.

"oh wow I thought you were gonna go all mean to me and stuff" sakura kept laughing but then she changed moods "hey, what if sasuke doesn't like me for fighting so much and getting in trouble" sakura asked concerned.

"Oh well that's a thing you're gonna have to talk to him about. I tried to get you detention because you didn't start the fight but I couldn't. You kinda sent her to the hospital." Shizune said hopeless.

"Well I'm not apologizing. That means I'm suspended, how many days?" she asked.

"One day. All I could do. Well get going, the bell just rung and you still have one class left"

"Thanks" sakura took her icebag and left.

* * *

N'z W: yea it was kinda short..sry 


	5. Fun with Ino

**NarUt0'z Wiif3Y:** HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!!! I hope that everyone's resolutios come true and that this year rock. WOHOO 4 2008!!! Now thanks for reading!

* * *

Sakura walked to her last class, social studies. Then she heard a new voice "hey sakura!"

She turned around to see sasuke catching up to her "hi sasuke, what's up?" she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm ok. By the way, there's something I gotta talk to you about" sakura said. "great!" sasuke said and sakura grinned-smiled. "Then maybe you can tell me about it tonight if you accept going out for dinner with me" sasuke offered. Sakura was taken back. It has been a long time until she had been with a gentleman. **sigh he's so dreamy…oh damn one problem**.

"Oh wow umm I don't know, I mean um I'm all bruised and stuff" sakura umm-ed.

"Sakura, I want you to know something and I mean it. You are drop dead gorgeous and doesn't matter what happens to your face or what could ever happen, you're still going to be drop dead gorgeous. It doesn't bother me to see you like that. Either way, you girls and your magic. Once I saw my mom covering up a mark with make-up. Anyways I'm taking you to a fancy restaurant and there's always low light…but in case you don't wanna go" sasuke said persuasive in that last part and started to turn around. **Damn his persuasion, how can I not deny this **sakura thought ashamed.

"No wait uggh well I guess that with a little make-up I could cover things up" she chuckled lowly.

"Great! So I'll pick you up at…where?" he asked a little embarrassed. Sakura laughed.

"36 Ninja way Ave, it's a white on top with a wall of rocks in the front house. You can't miss it. But don't go there, tonight I'll be in ino's house. That's in 23 Hokage St." Sakura explained briefly.

"So I'll pick you up at 8pm?" sasuke asked excitedly. Sakura nodded "so what's all this about?" she asked curiously.

Sasuke just responded "just a little something" and left. Sakura stood there "huh? Anyways"

**At Sakura's House**

"Hi mom" sakura entered her house hoping that shizune's tongue didn't roll the fight to tsunade by mistake, and that tsunade is not hiding somewhere ready to attack sakura. Yep it has happened before.

"Hi Cherry" tsunade peeked out her head from the kitchen. Sakura sighed. She'll tell her later but if Tsunade found out now, sakura's date is a never-was.

-"How was your day, Cherry blossom?"

-"good, I suppose"

-"No fights or nothing, right?"

Sakura froze **Crap, did she found out?**** And she was being all nice like cherry blossom and stuff.**

**-"**No, ha-ha No fights or nothing…today"

-"Only for today? Ok. Finally you're going to stay a whole 7-day week in school and not have suspension"

Sakura was getting pissed off, **why is she making such**** a big deal today!!? ****When she had to lie to go on me**** first SERIOUS date?? Oohh.**

"Mom, I have to go to ino's house to start a project", sakura lied.

-"Sure Cherry. You have a car; I'm not taking you to ino's house."

-"I know. I'm just letting you know. Well now I'ma go take a bath it's been a busy day today"

-"sakura wait!" tsunade called out.

Sakura turned around "yes"

"Since when did you have those bruises?" she asked curiously. Lie maker is in progress of making an excuse "umm, I had then since last week. Um yea I forgot to put make up on it today. Well I better get going." Sakura rushed up to her room. Tsunade raised her eyebrows.

**Ino's House 5pm**

-"ino oh my god. I had to tell my mom I was gonna come here" sakura started talking.

-"but you are here, aren't you?" ino looked at sakura with a demented face.

-"umm ino,are you ok?" sakura asked half-freaked out, half-concerned.

-"this project is killing me, so I drank some of my dad's rums" ino responded.

-"why are you drinking in a- wait today's Friday, right?"

Ino nodded and sakura's light-bulb lit up.

-"oh so that's why sasuke invited me out today?"

-"SASUKE WHAT???!"

-"Didn't I tell you, sasuke is taking me out for dinner today?" sakura squealed.

-"sasuke? But you fought today. I would've thought that he would be kinda away from you. Coz he's nice and innocent and stuff"

-"oh well maybe good boy wants his bad girl" sakura said.

-"maybe, anyways are you gonna help me with this project or not?" ino asked.

"Yes, that's one reason I'm here for. The other is that at 7pm, I gotta change to go on my date"

"why don't you go to your house and ch-" sakura put a finger in ino's mouth.

"hellooo, if my mom finds out I fought today and that I got suspended for Monday, she will NEVERR let me go on my date."

"well she doesnt have to know you fought today"

"yea but what if shizune tells her and she stops me right when i'ma go out. no too risky besides i already told sasuke to pick me up here"

** 7pm **

"ino, look at what I'm going to wear" sakura lifted up a knee-length dress, black and strapless, with a silver line.

"ooh oh oohhh!!! That dress is drop dead gorgeous!!!, and the shoes??"

"here they are" she lifted a pair of silver high-heels.

Ino gasped "they are beautiful, can I do your face?"

Sakura grinned "what do you mean?"

Ino rolled her eyes "put make up on. Duh"

"fine"

** 7:45 **

Ino cried anime tears "you are so beautiful!!"

"thank you ino I agree" sakura said while looking at herself in the mirror "I don't have a purse though"

Ino laughed "don't worry girl you won't need it, he'll pay" sakura laughed "by the way sakura, where did he say he was taking you?" ino asked.

"well naruto knows and he told me that sasuke told him that he was gonna take me to the new restaurant they made"

"oh do you mean "The Ninja Way"? I heard its good." Ino smiled.

"oh ino I'm so f-ing excited!!" sakura said kind of loud.

"chill girl" then the bell rang.

"OMG! he's here 10 minuter early!!" sakura whisper-yelled.

"calm down, you sexy girl. Let me go see who's there" ino ran down the stairs and opened the door. Sasuke stood there in black pants and a dressy shirt.

"sakura, sasuke's here" ino yelled. Sakura came down the stairs in dramatic slow motion. Sasuke ogled her down the stairs until she was right infront of him.

"Hello" sakura said a bit amused.

"Sorry um can I please have your hand?" sasuke asked as he took her hand and walk out of ino's porch toward his car. Sakura looked back at ino, who was laughing her ass out without making noise but she looked up at sakura and blew her a kiss.

**Sakura's House**

"Honey Bun, get sexy as you could be. I'm taking you to that new restaurant" jiraiya said to his wife.

"oh really?" she said as they kiss. "yep honey"

"give me 10 mins to get ready" tsunade ran up the stairs.

* * *

NarUt0'z Wiif3Y: wasnt it funny how i made addresses and stuff. imagination. plz update


End file.
